Distraction
by Tjay M
Summary: Yami Bakura is planning an evil plot... and Ryou's going to make sure it doesn't happen. RxB Lemon! PWP!


Title: Distraction  
>Rating: X<br>Warnings: THIS IS YAOI (M/M pairing) PWP. If you don't like it... then don't read it!  
>(This warning was brought to by the losers who report lovely yaoi fanfiction.)<br>Pairing: Bakura x Ryou  
>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue!<p>

This is a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone... I was trying to write Kurama x Hiei fanfiction...and this just happened. Hope you all like it!

~*~*~

Yami no Bakura had been planning this day forever...if he left now he could stop Yugi before he took off Ra knows where. His hikari-baka...Ryou…didn't want him to go through with his plan, and had tried to get him to call it off. Ryou had attempted to ask, beg, plead, and even threaten Bakura into forgetting his ultimate goal—however, Ryou wasn't very intimidating.

Bakura double-checked himself and his deck; this time he was going to win. Now that Malik and Ryou weren't there to get in his way, after all, last time…Malik had wanted him to put his hikari-baka in Yami Yugi's line of fire. Bakura knew that the pharaoh would never forfeit a duel, and that he would attack the weak, terrified, and defenseless Ryou. Bakura was there at Duelist Kingdom...he had watched as the pharaoh ordered his monster to attack Kaiba's weakened Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. To know that this could have been Ryou's fate...it sickened him; evil as he was, he couldn't do that to Ryou, not to someone so innocent.

Ryou had freed him from the Ring, and after Memory World...after he lost, after he had gotten his own body, Ryou could have left him homeless. But no, Ryou allowed him to live in his apartment.

Speaking of Ryou, he hadn't seen the boy all day. Bakura shrugged and made his way to the door before stopping dead in his tracks—it seemed that he had found Ryou. Ryou was standing in front of door clad only in his silk boxers; his back was pressed against the front door with one pale hands holding onto the doorframe and another resting on his hip. Bakura was speechless, his jaw hung open in shock. Ryou locked eyes with his dark's crimson ones, and Bakura was surprised to find his hikari's eyes clouded with lust.

Ryou smirked and sashayed over to Bakura; he rested his hand on Bakura's shoulder before letting it slide dangerously downward. Bakura's breath, his words, were caught in his throat. Ryou pushed the black trench coat from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then grabbed the hem of Bakura's shirt, pulling it upward, and soon the shirt joined his coat on the floor.

Ryou started kissing Bakura's neck and throat, looking for that place on Bakura's body that would make the thief shudder. As soon as his tongue flicked across the skin just below the jugular, Bakura's breathing hitched and a shiver ran down his spine; the former spirit even tilted his head back, much to Ryou's surprise. Ryou turned them around and pushed Bakura's back against the door.

Ryou's hands explored every inch of Bakura's naked upper body. "Ryou..." Bakura gasped as Ryou began to move downward, past Bakura's muscular chest and flat six-pack, Ryou's tongue teased the former spirit's navel. Ryou landed on his knees with a thud and wasted no time undoing Bakura's button with his mouth. "Oh Ra..." He still couldn't believe what his 'innocent' hikari was doing; it was surreal. Ryou moved on to Bakura's zipper, he pulled it down over Bakura's bulging erection with his teeth.

Ryou slowly pulled Bakura's jeans down to his knees. Bakura let out a hiss and rested his head on the door to stare at the ceiling, not daring to look down as the sight of Ryou on his knees was too erotic. Yes, he had thought about it...but never acted his desires, and never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be this hot, it was unnerving how good his light was.

Ryou ran his tongue along the underside of Bakura's rock hard cock before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. What he couldn't fit he stroked with his hand, the other hand was placed on Bakura's hip to keep him from thrusting into Ryou. Ryou sucked hard and swirled his tongue over the slit. He then pulled back so that he only had Bakura's head in his mouth and continued to suck, his hand applying just the right amount of pressure as his tongue once again flicked over the slit.

Bakura looked down and wished he hadn't. The sight of Ryou's soft, white hair bobbing up and down while sucking him off almost made him cum on the spot. He quickly snapped his eyes back to the ceiling and mentally reminded himself not to look down.

Ryou had gotten a nice pace going, moving his hand in time with his mouth. He listened intently as Bakura's breathing grew heavy and erratic. Ryou hummed softly, sending vibrations of pleasure through Bakura's body. Ryou followed his humming by running his tongue over the sensitive vein and humming once more. Bakura let out a loud groan and muttered something Ryou couldn't make out.

Bakura knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer; he had forgotten to remind himself not to look down and found himself watching as Ryou continued to pleasure him. He was so close...almost there…and then it all stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Bakura hissed, his crimson eyes locked with Ryou's wide and innocent chocolate ones.

"You're late...Yugi will be leaving soon." Ryou whispered seductively, hoping his plan had worked.

"I don't really give two shits about him right now!" Bakura snarled. Ryou smirked—he was very pleased that the plan worked.

"I'll hold you to that," Ryou purred, before taking the spirit's throbbing cock back into his mouth. Bakura's groans became more desperate as he neared his climax. His orgasm hit him full force, he released all of his seed into Ryou's waiting mouth and Ryou swallowed every last drop of cum.

Bakura's breathing began to even out. "That was-"

"Save your praises, I'm not finished with you yet." Ryou's promised as he kissed his way up to Bakura's waiting throat. Ryou noted nail marks on the doorframe that hadn't been there before he started.

Ryou leaned upward and touched his lips to Bakura's mouth. It was Bakura who crushed their lips together. Ryou lifted his leg and used his foot to push Bakura's jeans to the floor. Ryou then pulled away, much to Bakura's dissatisfaction.

"Now Bakura, here are your options. You can A: go run after Yugi and challenge him, or B: follow me." Ryou said as he backed across the room, heading towards his bedroom. He kept his gaze locked with Bakura's the entire time. As soon as Ryou rounded the corner, he slipped off his boxers and dropped them in the doorway, right in Bakura's line of vision.

Bakura didn't need to be persuaded further. He knew what Ryou was up to but he wasn't about to turn down the offer; it seemed Ryou had taken a page out _his_ book. Bakura followed his hikari into the bedroom, and froze at the sight before him. Ryou was standing by the queen-sized bed, completely naked, and looking at him with those eyes. Bakura was already hard again.

Ryou made a come here motion with his finger with which Bakura complied. He crushed their lips together in another bruising kiss, and his hands snaked around Ryou's thighs to lift him off the floor. Ryou hooked his legs around Bakura's hips as they fell onto the bed.

"Bakura," Ryou gasped when Bakura moved his lips downward to Ryou's throat; it was time for some revenge. Ryou dug his nails into Bakura's back, groaning loudly when Bakura's erection brushed against his own. Ryou silently begged for more, wiggling his hips and arching his back.

"I want to know where and how you learned to-"

"Bakura...that's for me to know...and for you _not_ to know." Ryou whispered in his soon to be lover's ear. He caught the ear in his teeth and sucked on it, sending more shivers down the former spirit's spine. "Now fuck me."

Bakura let his hand drift to Ryou's tight entrance, only to discover that Ryou had already prepared himself.

"You are all ready to go...lubed up and everything, as if you knew I was going to choose you over revenge." Bakura stated, his breath tickling Ryou's shoulder.

"I have yet to meet a man who turned down sex." Ryou retorted playfully. He quickly latched his mouth on the sensitive spot he found earlier. Bakura groaned again, his chest heaved as his breath quickened. The way Ryou was wiggling his hips was driving him to the breaking point. Bakura adjusted his position so that his cock was pressed against his hikari's waiting entrance. While he was planning on entering the tight heat slowly, it seemed Ryou had other plans. The smaller teen rocked his hips upward while pushing his legs against Bakura's thighs, forcing Bakura to slide in harshly.

Ryou covered Bakura's mouth with his own, preventing Bakura from making any remarks. He waited for Ryou to adjust but Ryou rocked his hips again, letting the former spirit know he was ready. Bakura pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in with as much power and speed as he could.

Ryou screamed out when Bakura collided with his prostate, his nails ripped the skin on Bakura's back. Bakura continued to hit the bundle of nerves over and over again until Ryou couldn't even manage to get out a coherent phrase.

Bakura let his hand move onto Ryou's arching, needy cock that was currently trapped between sweat-covered bodies. He wrapped his hand around it and pumped in time with his thrusts.

It took all Ryou had not to cum with the added stimulation. He was close...so close... "Please..." Ryou begged between moans, he needed to cum...he had to... "Please...Bakura...please!"

Bakura caught Ryou in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Ryou's hands smeared the blood that was running down Bakura's back. Ryou closed his eyes and let Bakura's mouth capture his moans as he suddenly found sweet release. His cum covered their stomachs and chests and his inner walls closed around Bakura, the unbearable tightness grabbing him. Bakura gave four more shallow thrusts before he came, Ryou's body milking him for all he was worth.

Bakura collapsed on the lithe body below him.

"You should distract me more often."

"Only if you insist on revenge..."

~*~*~

Well I hope you all liked it... I would like to thank Heather for betaing this for me.

Please R&R.


End file.
